A Mary Gets Her Wish
by TheWritingGup
Summary: Mary Johnston: Beautiful young girl in loved with a beautiful man. Suddenly, a beautiful cat transports her to the beautiful world of Hetalia. She gets to meet her nation through many deus ex machinas, Sue powers, and the Power of Convience the Musical (CtM)


**After spending a many of hours and days and weeks on a particular blog (not stalking, I just have no life) a term came up a many of times. Many of times in fact. **_**Convenience the Musical **_**and well, I have more important things to work on, but I needed to do this. This is actually more serious than my serious fics, which is kind of sad. **

**The beautiful blog that this can credit for this story's creation is: *drumroll* HetaliaHighsandLows on tumblr! I'm not active there anymore, but I still check on my faves. (**_**IstillAlexanderisarllycoolnameok)**_

**Major OOC, dues ex machines, defiling canon and other things that are common. Oh, and Crack pairings.**

It was a beautiful day despite the turbulence in poor, unloved Mary's life. She was a beautiful young girl, about twelve years old, cascading brown locks with blonde highlights which was perfect for braiding flowers into. She had the most vibrant hazel eyes. Standing at a luxurious 5'7, she was a volleyball player in the spring, the head cheerleader in the fall, and none of those icky winter sports. She had a following of boys after her and all the girls too. She had toned legs perfect for super shorts and skirts. She looked tanned year round, often wearing different variations of yellow to compliment her skin tone.

Mary Johnston had everything, friends, money, a loving family, and a brand new whatever smart phone was out at the moment, which to the outsider may look like the perfect life. But on the inside, Mary was dying.

For shame, she had fallen in love.

Not with anyone she could attain, like the adorable author of this story and her adorable readers, or could actually communicate with.

No.

She had to fall in love with a fictional nation. Well, the nation itself wasn't fictional, but the personification of it was.

He had beautiful brown messy looking locks, vibrant green eyes, a forever goofy smile keeping that optimistic view on the sad world. Tanned European complexion from the Iberian Peninsula with the bordering neighbors of Portugal, Andorra, and France with a sunny coastline. According to his character profile, he was a scary drunk, even making a certain Scandinavian nation lose his composure when drunk.

She couldn't help fall in love with the turtle-magnet.

_Antonio Hernández Carriedo._

There was a fault in her love though. He was only a character, an untouchable object, unfathomable to the poor love struck girl. If only there was a way to enter the world of Hetalia and see her love. She would give up everything, minus her clothes, phone, looks, and fantastic body.

Suddenly, a cat brushed up against her leg. She didn't know this cat. Still, Mary wasn't the brightest and picked the stray up.

The cat, feeling threatened, bit the girl, teeth digging into the beautiful flesh. She yelped, dropping the cat into traffic in front of a car. She saw the flash of an identification tag, seeing a brief _Paolo._

The wound was festering, the cat's saliva marring her gorgeous perfect skin. She frowned, using her insufferable pout to attract this random boy. She explained her situation, and since she was so beautiful, he bought her disinfectant and wrappings and more makeup to hide the scars.

After the young fella left, she continued walking down the busy street. Turning down a back alley way, another cat brushed up against her. She hadn't learned her lesson, picking the _Felis silvestris catus_ and cuddling it to her chest.

The cat purred, rubbing up against her chin.

She started walking with the cat, nodding and humming. Suddenly, the cat purred harder. Looking down with her beautiful hazel eyes, the illustrious white cat started to glow. There was a yellow light emitted from the beast, who with its beauty, Mary decided to call xir _Fantaboulous_, and for short, _Fanta._

Fanta growled and hissed, the yellow light enveloping the beautiful duo. Opening her eyes, Mary noticed that it wasn't the alley.

No.

She was in a world meeting, the cat sleeping in her lap.

She was in the lap of a particular person as well.

Her beautiful man, green eyes so close to her that she could smell the tomatoes on his breath. The air that was to leave her breath choked hard in her, freezing in her lungs.

The room itself was startled, the numerous nations staring. Why did random girls always show up in their meetings?

Suddenly, a blond hair, blue eye man with a deep voice cleared his throat. He reached for the panic button underneath the table, alerting security that there was another one.

Mary was still frozen in shock. She was twelve, sitting on a twenty something's lap. And her crush none the less. Her brain was slowing down, only vaguely aware of the cat and the German and other ethnic groups. Hazel and green met confusion prominent in the lighter of the two. The hazel orbs held a dull sense as everything slowed down, any sense of life she had slipping out.

Arms slipping away from the cat as everything sunk in, she stood up, stumbling backwards onto the table. She was breathing heavily, scared and confused.

She could care less that she was seeing supposedly fictional personifications.

"I-I-I ju-us-just- I do-on't," she started stammering. Feeling two pair of strong hands on her arms, she looked up in a panic. Two men clad in uniforms dragged her away, saying many "We're sorry ma'am, but you're going to have to come with us."

The cat plundered after her, wondering what would happen to poor, unloved Mary Johnston, who had finally met her love.

**Yes people, this what I do in my life.**

**-TheWritingGup/GuptaKing**


End file.
